


Bedwetter

by smalazzboi



Series: Cupcest Stuff [7]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, some hints of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalazzboi/pseuds/smalazzboi





	Bedwetter

Cuphead awoke to the warm and wet feeling pooling around his midsection. He opened his bleary eyes and rubbed them as they adjusted to the dark, soon focused enough to see his brother sound asleep in his own bed across from him. Cuphead sat up, still half asleep, and reached a hand down to feel the warm spot on his sheets. His heart thumped and he was jolted fully awake when he realized what had happened. He wet the bed.

It was a problem he had as a young child, Elder Kettle always had to make sure he used the bathroom before bed to prevent any accidents, but now that he was older he insisted that he’d grown out of his problem. And most nights were dry, he’d spend a good few months proving to Kettle and Mugman that he didn’t wet the bed like a child anymore. He sat frozen for a while until the puddle turned cold and he shivered in disgust. He moved to hop out of bed and at least get a change of pants, hopefully the puddle would dry overnight. He gently planted one foot on the floor, cursing at the loud creaking of the old wood.

He made it to his dresser before he heard shifting covers from across the room.

“Nnn… Cuphead?”

Shit, Mugman was awake. Cuphead’s stomach knotted up as he heard his brother’s bed squeak as he shifted his weight and sat up.

“What?” He asked, too quickly and defensively for Mugman’s liking.

“Did something happen..?” The boy in bed asked, moving to get up himself. Cuphead just shook his head, hoping the low light of the room hid the dark wet spot on his pants. Then the words that he were dreading reached his ears.

“Did you… have an accident?”

Cuphead swore his whole face caught on fire when Mugman spoke.

“No..” he squeaked out. He could practically hear Mugman roll his eyes.

“I can hear the drops hitting the floor.”

Shit. Well he couldn’t hide that. He swallowed his pride and nodded, but added a sad “yeah…” when he remembered that his nod wouldn’t have been seen. Mugman sighed and turned on his bedside lamp and the light greeted him with the sight of his brother standing knock-kneed in the middle of their room, trying fruitlessly to cover the large wet patch on his pajama pants.

“...Sorry to wake you..” Cuphead whispered. Mugman just smiled and shook his head.

“Want me to get Elder Kettle?” He asked quietly. He jumped when his brother loudly refused.  
“No, no, I.. I don’t want him to know. He thinks I grew outta that…” Cuphead sniffed. “I don’t wanna… inconvenience him or anything.”

 

Mugman tossed his covers aside and got out of bed. “Do you want me to help, then?”

Cuphead darted his eyes around the room, hugging himself with one arm and squirming at the feeling of the wet fabric sticking to his legs. He nodded, looking at a spot on the wall instead of his brother.

Mugman’s heart swelled as he walked closer to Cuphead, cheeks heating up as he caught sight of the large wet spot on the bed and his brother's pants, and the small drips forming a small puddle on the floor at his feet. His breath hitched when Cuphead adjusted himself in his pants.

He cleared his throat. “L-lets get you cleaned up…” He trailed off. “I'll put clean sheets on your bed while you change, ok?”

Cuphead nodded and undid the tie on his pants, unceremoniously letting them drop to the floor as Mugman stripped his bed down, balling up the wet sheets and tossing them in the laundry basket. He turned to get some fresh linens just as Cuphead slipped his soaked underwear past his hips. Mugman swallowed hard. It wasn't like he'd never seen his brother naked before, but this felt different. His chest felt hot thinking about him, and he was trying to shake away the thought of what it would feel like to sit his brother on his lap as he wet himself.

He gasped at the thought, how filthy it was, and in admonishment in himself at how good it felt to think about. He hastily grabbed a fresh sheet from the closet and Cuphead tossed his bottoms into the hamper. He pulled on some clean underwear and pants and sighed at the warmth the dryness brought.

“Thanks, Mugs…” He said, helping him fit the sheet around his bed. “Again… Sorry to wake you..”

Mugman forced out a smile. “Don't worry about it, Cuppy.” Now that everything was clean, he could try to force those thoughts out of his head. “Now, let's get back to sleep, yeah?”

Cuphead nodded and gave his brother a quick hug. Mugman hugged him back, though he broke it before Cuphead could notice the hardness in his pants.


End file.
